SOS
by eclaregurl
Summary: So, this idea has been rattling in my head for a while, I wondered what would happen if instead of being on the team Sara is the same age as Lindsey 6 . Little Sara Sidle witnesses her mom kill her dad. So who will invesigate? The CSI night shift of course! Will Sara find the happiness she has been hoping for since she was younger?
1. No! Go away monsters!

**_(A/N: I own nothing! Hope you like this idea! Now onto the story!)_**

Her father was yelling again. The small six year old brunette crawled into her secret hiding place under the sink. She could hear her mother getting hit; she flinched every time a blow landed, because she could see it through the small crack in the cabinet door. BANG! The girl jumped, that was a new sound. BANG! Peering closer to the crack, but not to close, she could just make out her mother standing over her father. Holding a gun.

Everyone was on this case. Gilbert Grissom, the night shift supervisor, and his entire team: Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders were all briefed on the wife murdering her husband, they were not surprised. They had had cases like this every once in a while. As they got out of their cars and walked inside the house, Brass told them what he learned when he arrived. "Neighbor called it in, said she heard gun shots. Still looking for the wife. I got some of my men looking. When I got here she said she hasn't seen the couple's daughter, a six year old brunette with the name of Sara Olivia Sidle. I'll put an amber alert out on her." "Thanks, Jim. We will take it from here." Grissom told his friend. But Catherine stopped him before he walked out, "Wait a moment on that amber alert, Jim." "Wha-?" they all began to ask, before she put her hand up to stop them. Her eyes were locked on a barley moving cabinet door. Putting a finger to her lips to tell the team to stay quiet, she slowly opened the door, and found the brunette rocking back and forth trying to keep from crying. "Hello," Catherine softly spoke to the girl, "my name is Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Are you Sara Olivia Sidle?" The girl slowly nodded, still fighting her tears. "Can you come out? I won't hurt you," Catherine informed her reaching her hand out to her, then seeing Sara glance at the team she assured her, "They won't hurt you either." After touching Catherine's hand, Sara lunged wrapping her arms around Catherine's neck, letting the inevitable tears fall. As sobs wracked her tiny body, Catherine held her and petted her hair, whispering softly to her. A six year old girl witnessing her mother kill her father, their hearts broke for her. But none more than the heart of their assumed emotionless leader, Gil Grissom.

"I'll call social services," Brass informed them. Seeing the look on Catherine's face, Warrick interjected, "I got it, Jim." "Ok, then… I guess I'll go get more information from the neighbor." Grissom looked at the last two CSI men, "Shouldn't you be doing something?" "OH!" they both said as they fumbled with their kits so they could start to process everything. Warrick walked back to Grissom and Catherine. "So," Grissom began, "What time is social services getting here?" "They aren't," Warrick replied looking at Catherine, "It was agreed that Sara here should stay with Catherine and her daughter till this is sorted out." "Good," Grissom said then seeing their confused faces he added, "Uh, I mean, I don't want to pull her away from Catherine now." Everyone agreed. "Cath, I am going to give you the night off, take Sara and go to Lindsey. I want Sara in a stable place as soon as possible," Grissom told her. She nodded as she stood holding Sara. "Warrick, take her home, I can see Sara is not going to let her go enough for her to drive. Then get back here we will need your help." After they left, Greg spoke, "Sara Olivia Sidle." The two remaining CSI's and Brass looked at him. "Sara Olivia Sidle," Greg repeated. "S-O-S, her name was begging for help," Greg said gravely.

In the car with Warrick driving, Catherine sat in the middle of the back seat with Sara still holding her tightly, but her sobs had subsided till she was almost asleep. Warrick saw a tear escape down Catherine's cheek as she rocked the girl. Reaching back Warrick grasped her hand, "Cath, she will be safe with you, Honey." "I know 'Rick, but… I don't know." "Babe, I will be home after shift and I will help you with anything you need, ok?" "Ok, I love you," she told him before taking Sara inside. "I love you too," Warrick whispered before driving back to Sara's house.

Lindsey looked up from her movie to see her mother walk in the door with a girl about her age on her hip almost asleep. Running up to her, Lindsey hugged her and whispered, "Hi, mommy, you're back early," then looking at Sara and lightly touching her shoe, "Is she ok?" Smiling and proud of her understanding daughter, Catherine told her as she paid the babysitter for her short stay, "She saw something very scary; she will need us to help her. Can you do that, sweetie?" "Yes, mommy," the young girl said leading her mother to the couch. "Sara?" Catherine rubbing her cheek gently to wake her up. Slowly opening her eyes, Sara saw the redhead that held her as she cried and a blonde girl next to her. "Hi, Sara. I'm Lindsey Annabelle Willows, will you be my friend?" the young blonde looked hopeful. Slowly wrapping her arms around Lindsey's neck as she hugged Sara back, Sara nodded knowing she may be able to talk to someone her age better than anyone else. "Linds, do you have any PJ's Sara can borrow?" Catherine asked glad the girls will get along. "Yea!" Lindsey squealed taking Sara's hand and starting to gently drag her, "Come on! I'll show you my room!" Sara looked at Catherine worried. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll still be here," she answered the brunette's silent question and she smiled when she saw the teeniest smile form on Sara's face as she allowed Lindsey to lead her. "I hope she will eventually say something," Catherine sighed.

In Lindsey's room, she was all excited to show Sara all the PJ's her Grandpa, Sam Braun, bought her. "…And see this one has frillies. An' this one is has a tutu to go with it…" Lindsey rambled, suddenly she noticed Sara still standing in the doorway, looking a little worried. Going to her, Lindsey put her arm around her new friend's shoulders, and hugged her sideways. "Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde whispered in ear. The answer was so quiet she almost didn't hear it, "not yet…" So as not to scare Sara, Lindsey internally squealed, she was happy her new friend was starting to speak after her ordeal. Lindsey turned the brunette to look in her eyes, "Sara, you are my new friend, and I want you to know, I will listen when you want me too. But, I won't push you to tell me, ok? You can tell mommy, too, if you want; she will listen, too." Being a little more confidant with this girl, Sara spoke a little louder than she did before as she hugged her, "Thank you, Linds! So, what PJ's do you like best, so I don't wear them?" Grinning Lindsey skipped over to her pile of pajamas, and picked up a magenta nightgown with a thin flowing cover over it. "This is my favorite! I love pink!" Sara admired the beautiful nightgown. "It's pretty," Sara breathed. "Here," Lindsey said pushing the gown to Sara with a smile. Seeing the shocked look on Sara's face she continued, "I want you to have it." "Really?" Sara eagerly asked as she gently took it. "Yea, I'll get my toys to show you while you change, ok?" "Ok, Linds," Sara said as she walked to a corner that was covered by the end of Lindsey's dresser.

Catherine sat waiting for the girls to come back down. Hearing their giggles, she decided to go up and see them. Standing in the doorway, Catherine smiled as the girls played with Lindsey's dolls and stuffed animals. "Ok, girls time to get some sle-" Catherine stopped herself when she saw Sara's ankles and feet. "Sara, are you ok? Did you trip over something?" "No," came the small embarrassed reply, as she pulled her feet under her new nightgown. "Well, what happened?" Catherine asked. A small tear made its way down Sara's small face. "Mommy! Don't yell at her! I promised her we wouldn't push her!" Lindsey defended Sara. "It's ok, Lindsey. He can't hurt me anymore." Catherine sat between the girls and Sara snuggled close to her, "Daddy, did it…" Lindsey let out a small gasp and grasped Sara's hand. "Why?" was all Catherine could say. "Because I was bad," Sara said softly, "Daddy had said, he wanted his beer and he wanted me to get it. I hadn't moved, so he hit me a lot. I tried to get away from him through the doggy door, Daddy didn't like that. So, he pulled and squeezed my feet." Catherine started crying softly. "Tonight, Daddy was yelling for me so I hid, like always. Then, I heard him hitting Mommy I saw a little," she closed her eyes. Sara's body started to shake again trying to keep the tears from flowing; suddenly she burst and started crying again. "It's ok, shh, shh, you don't have to say anymore. Sara, do you think you may be able to tell my team and me tomorrow? If you can't that is ok, but I'm going to have to take you with me," she had her arms wrapped around the girls on either side of her and she held them both close.

Warrick sighed as he walked into the house; he had hoped Catherine had gotten Sara to open up a little. He walked a the stairs and peeked in Lindsey's room, only to find the three of them asleep on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls, Catherine holding both girls close. Taking the blanket off Lindsey's bed and bending down, Warrick covered the sleeping trio. He kissed Lindsey's forehead causing her to wake up slightly, "Go back to sleep, baby." "Ok, I love you, Daddy," Lindsey whispered. He kissed his wife's cheek. Then Warrick gently touched Sara's face causing her to flinch and mumble, "No, Daddy, please don't hit me 'gain! It hurts! Mmmm… Mommy, she shot him, no Mommy please don't come over here, NO! STOP, PLEASE MOMMY!" Just before she could scream, Warrick woke her gently, "Don't worry I won't hurt you I'm Catherine's friend. Do you want to come sit with me?" Nodding and letting him pick her up, Sara held Warrick tight as her tears started to flow from her brown eyes. He sat down in Lindsey's old rocking chair and rocked her singing some songs his mother sang to him when he was a child.

_**(A/N: So how was it? please let me know! and if you like it tell me why (or your favorite part) and if you didn't like it tell me why so I can do better! thanks!)**_


	2. New friends

_**(A/N: Hey! chapter 2! I don't think this one is as good as the first because I sorta went on a tangent from Sara, because I mentioned something and it spiraled you know how it goes... anyway I still own nothing, so without further ado heres SOS chapter 2: New friends! **_

Catherine woke up on the floor with her arms wrapped around her daughter. She smiled and whispered softly, "I love you, Lindsey." "Wait!" Catherine suddenly thought upset, "Where is Sara?" Hearing giggling from downstairs, She picked up her still sleeping daughter and put her in her bed so she could sleep more. Before following the giggles, Catherine looked at the clock, "Two o'clock that sounds a little late for me since we went to sleep around eleven. Hmm, I have been so tired lately." Turning the corner into the kitchen, Catherine almost laughed out loud. There was French toast on the stove, eggs sitting in a pan, and white powdered sugar everywhere! She turned to see her husband get flicked with some sugar, from the look of things this happened a couple times already. Warrick laughed, "I'm going to get you!" He rounded on her to make sure she knew she was in for a tickle fight. Sara's squealing laughter filled the whole house as she ran from him. When he finally caught her, Sara shrieked and giggled. Catherine was so caught up with the fun in front of her; she jumped when she felt small arms around her legs. Looking up at her mother, Lindsey grinned, "Hi, Mommy, did I scare you?" "No, baby," Catherine told her daughter as she hugged her, then laughed, "well, maybe a little." Running to Warrick and Sara, Lindsey asked, "What's for breakfast?" Sara was on Warrick's shoulders when he answered, "Hey, Princess! French toast and eggs!" "Yay!" the blonde cheered.

Upon finishing breakfast, Catherine congratulated the pair, "Honey, Sara, this French toast is very good!" "Thanks, Babe," Warrick said kissing her, "why don't you girls go get dressed so we can do something fun. Oh, and Sara if you want to wear them I brought some of your clothes, they are in a suitcase by the stairs." "Ok!" the girls yelled as they ran up the stairs. "You seem to be getting along with Sara really well," Catherine noted. "Yea, last night she mumbled about her dad and then her mom killing her dad then I woke her before she screamed and woke you two, then I rocked her in the rocking chair in Linds' room and we fell asleep like that," Warrick explained. "Really?" Catherine asked. "Yea but this morning she sorta… regressed; I guess would be the right word," Warrick told his wife.

*Flashback to one hour before Catherine woke up*

Warrick groaned lightly trying to work out the stiffness without shaking Sara, sleeping in the rocking chair with a small girl in his arms would do that to him. When she stirred, Warrick sang to Sara again so she could be calm. Opening her eyes, Sara looked at him grinning, "Hi, Warrick, I had a good dream, I don't know if I ever did before!" Wrapping her in a hug, he whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you had a good dream Sara! Hey, do you want to help me make breakfast?" "Ok," Sara whispered as she got off his lap and took his hand. When they got downstairs, Sara asked, "What are we making?" "I don't know, let's see." After 15 minutes they had decided on French Toast and eggs, "Sara," Warrick pointed to a closet and continued, "in there on the bottom shelf there is powdered sugar, can you get it, while I get everything else?" "Yea," Sara walked into the closet and found the bag, taking off the clip she opened it slightly and set it on counter. Pushing a chair up to the counter and standing on it, Sara smirked and took a pinch of the powder and flicked it at Warrick's fluffy hair. Warrick, being used to playing with Lindsey, rounded on Sara saying, "I'm going to get you for that!" Sara screamed helplessly, and fell on the floor crying and blubbering, "I-I sor-sorry, War-Warrick, pl-plea-se d-don't hit me l-ike dad-dy!" Warrick freaks out, and mentally starts to punch himself and thinks, "How could I have been so thoughtless I heard her in mumble in her sleep begging her dad not to hit her! Stupid! Stupid!" Kneeling by Sara, Warrick start to rub her back, "I'm sorry, sweetie, don't worry, I won't hurt you; did your daddy hit you a lot?" "Yea," Sara cried. Remembering the rest of what she said last night, he asked her, "Did your mother?" Sara looked at him with wide eyes, like he had twelve noses AND was speaking German, "Never!" "Never ever?" Warrick asked confused. "Well, she did in my dreams sometimes but never for reals." "Oh, well, I just want you to know if I say 'I'm going to get you,' I would never hit you, EVER! It just means I'm going to tickle you, but never hit you. Understand?" Warrick picked her up and set her on the counter. Nodding her head slowly as she let it sink in, Sara suddenly grinned and grabbed some more sugar and threw it at him. Laughing, he started tickling her. When he finished, Warrick smiled at Sara as he pushed her shoulder length straight brunette hair behind her ear, "Thank you for telling me that. You're secret. About your dad." Sara nodded, "Do you have a secret, Warrick?" Grinning hugely, Warrick answered her, "I do, sweetie." Sara was excited, "Are you going to tell me?" "Depends," Warrick said waving his hand in the air like he was debating it, "My friends at work don't know and they can't know till I tell them, you won't tell them when you go with me 'n' Cath to work tonight will you?" Holding up her right index finger, Sara crossed it over her heart, "I promise, cross my heart. I won't tell!" Chuckling, Warrick told her his secret, "Remember last night when I told you I was a friend of Cath's?" She nodded. "Well, she is my friend. My BEST friend," he held up his hand to show a ring, "I'm married to her!" "Really?" "Yep, for three years now, and I have even adopted Linds, they both kept the name Willows though, so no one gets suspicious." "Cool! I'll keep your secret, Warrick," she told him as she hugged him, "Now can we finish making the food?"

*end Flashback*

"So, you told her we are married?" Catherine asked chuckling. Pulling his wife into his lap, Warrick kissed her cheek, "I sure did! So, did she tell you what happened last night? At her house?" Catherine sighed, "A little, then she started to shake again so I just let her cry and the three of us fell asleep. Did she tell you?" Warrick shook his head, "No, but I heard her mumble, "she shot him" and she mumbled about her dad hitting her," he paused, "shh, I think I hear them coming back downstairs." Giggles of six year olds fill the room, they run up to Warrick and Catherine and ask, "What are we doing today?" Catherine got up taking the dishes with her, "Well, it's outside, and has lots of animals." "The zoo!" Lindsey squealed. "I have never been to the zoo, before," Sara told them. "Then what are we waiting for?" Warrick asked as he picked up the girls on either side of him.

As they walked back in the house, Sara announced, "I love Elephants! And now I know what they are!" "I'm glad you had fun today, Sara," Catherine said before the turned to her daughter, "Linds, do you want the babysitter to come tonight or do you want to go see grandpa and grandma?" "I wanna go see grandpa 'n' grandma!" the girl yelled excited. "Ok, princess, go pack your overnight bag and I'll call them," Warrick told her. "Ok!" Lindsey ran up the stairs. Grabbing the phone, Warrick dialed his father in law's number. "Hello?" a male voice on the phone answered. "Hey, Sam! It's Warrick!" "Hey, Ricky! you're taking good care of my girls, right, son?" Sam asked. "Of course, sir! Hey, I was calling, because me 'n' Cath were wondering if you guys wouldn't mind a little company tonight, emphasis on the little." "Of course! We love having Linds over!" "Great, I'll bring her over. See you in a few!" "See ya then!" Warrick hang up and walked to his wife and Sara, "So, I'll take her over there and you're going to take Sara to the lab, right?" As Warrick wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, Catherine answered, "Sounds like a plan! Ok, I'm going to check and see if Linds is ready." Ten minutes later, Catherine came back down with Lindsey, "Ok, let's go! We don't want to be late!" "Ok, Linds, hop in my car, I'm taking you to grandpa 'n' grandmas!" turning to his wife Warrick whispered to her, "What took so long? Sara and I played WAR, twice!" "We had to use the restroom sue us!" Catherine answered, "Let's go, Sara! Time for you to meet our friends!" Pulling into the parking lot, Catherine turned to Sara, "Remember the secret?" Crossing her heart again, Sara answered, "Yep, I promise I won't tell." "Thanks, let's go in!"

The pair walked into the break room with Sara holding Catherine's hand tight. "Hey, Cath!" Nick and Greg looked up from their pizza dinner. Nick noticed Sara clinging to Catherine, "Hi, Sara, do you remember me and Greg from last night?" Sara nodded her head. Catherine bent down to her level, "Sara, Greg and Nick are my friends. Can you stay with them? I need to talk to Grissom." When Sara hugged her, Catherine whispered in her ear with a smile, "they are Warrick's friends, too!" Sara nodded and walked over to the boys shyly, "Hi."

Catherine walked up to Grissom's door and took a deep breath. She was not ready to talk to Grissom about this. "Catherine," she flinched when she heard Grissom's voice through the door. "Catherine, I can see you though the window in the door." "Oh," Catherine thought and walked in. "Hi, Gil." "You wanted to talk to me," Grissom said as he looked up and took off his glasses. Catherine sighed and shut the door. Looking worried Grissom stood and asked her, "Is Sara, ok?" Chuckling she answered, "She's fine, Gil," then she looked down, "Gil, I have been keeping a secret, from you and the team. I know that I may be asked to resign for it and I will," she paused and ripped her string necklace off and slid the diamond ring and wedding band on her finger. "You're married to Warrick," Grissom said blankly. "You-you knew?" Catherine stuttered. "Yes," Grissom said a smile tugging at his lips. "For how long?" Catherine was so confused. Smiling widely, Grissom replied, "I first had a hunch on Lindsey's third birthday. When you asked me to watch her while you, Nick, Greg and Warrick set up for her surprise party, she was dancing around singing, 'I gotta new daddy, I gotta new daddy!' I asked her who she was talking about, she wouldn't tell me." "You figured out we were together by that?" Catherine asked. "Cath, I'm a good investigator," Grissom told her chuckling, "I've seen the way you guys look at each other, seen how your strengths come together and are better when you are paired on a case verses when you work on different cases. You work better together since you got married, better than when you were just coworkers when Linds was a baby. That's why I have never asked either of you to resign or change shifts; I don't want to lose either of you." Catherine sighed and smiled, "I'm glad you know, but…" "But…" "I… I may be asked to change shifts by someone higher than you." "What do you mean, Cath? I mean, I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening." "Gil, I'm pregnant," Catherine let a tear fall as she sat on his couch, "I found out just before we came here, Warrick doesn't even know. I don't know what to do; I decided to talk to you first, because, besides Warrick, you have always been my best friend, since we were kids meeting in high school when you moved here. I love this job; I love working with all of you. What do I do?" sitting down next to her, Grissom wrapped her in a hug, "Just do your job as normal and if you want to, tell the guys, I will talk to my superiors if it comes to that just go about as normal." "Thanks, Gil. I always knew you could help me when I need you!" "I'm glad, Cath. Now, where is Sara? I need her to stay here with me tonight, because you need to go into the field, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on," Grissom told her as he led her to the door. "Come on, she is in the break room with the guys," Catherine said as she headed for the room.

"Done!" Catherine and Grissom heard the brunette's voice drift out of the break room. "Whoa, Greggo! Look! She did it in seven minutes, twenty five seconds! And it's all correct!" Nick exclaimed. "What did she do?" Grissom asked walking in. "We made a copy of the crossword puzzle, because we know you like to do it," Greg mentioned. "Yea! And she finished it with it all correct!" Nick added. "Well, Miss Sara Olivia Sidle, you must be a very smart little lady," Grissom congratulated her.

_**(A/N: so yea I was really hoping to be farther into my story idea by the end of this chapter but like I said my smaller ideas snowballed, hope you still liked it! If not tell me how to improve please! review! :)**_


	3. A new hope?

_**(A/N: hey guys! new chapter, thanks to everyone who has reviewed since i didnt mention it before! hope you enjoy this chapter, i mean this story is just starting to write itself and i hope thats a good thing! now onto the story!)**_

Warrick walked into the break room finding his family made up of his coworkers: Catherine, his wife, Grissom, the man who is like a father to him, and Greg and Nick, who were the brothers he never had. They were all watching and listening to Sara read a section of one of Grissom's forensics journals as she sat comfortably on Nick's lap. The four of them were impressed with the six year olds knowledge, as was Warrick. "Wow, Sara, you even got the big words!" Nick awed. "Yea, when Daddy wasn't around, Mommy would teach me to read, because she said if I ever got away from him and his beatings, she wanted me to have a chance. I didn't go to school, so I had no kids' books so I just read whatever was lying around and I used the dictionary for hard words," Sara stated matter-of-factly. As they all nodded at the brilliant brunette, Warrick noticed Catherine looked different, at first he couldn't figure out why, then he saw the amazing ring he gave her sitting on her finger instead of on a string hanging under her shirt. Trying to stifle his gasp, Warrick interrupted the magnificent scene, "Uh, hi, guys! Uh, Cath, can I talk to you for a sec? I think there might be something wrong with your car or something." Catherine smiled at his secret way of saying, "We need to talk as a husband to wife, and they don't know." Catherine got up and walked over to him and whispered, "I want to tell Greg and Nick, I told Grissom and he has known since Linds' third birthday. And he's ok with it." "Are you sure?" "Yes, and I wanted to wait till you were here," Catherine said as she shut the break room door. "Guys, there is something, Warrick and I have to tell you," Catherine began as she twisted her rings around her finger before holding them up, "We're married." They sat in silence for a moment as Grissom and Sara just smiled at the news they already knew. "Ok," Nick began, "Good! Because if you weren't together at all, Greggo and I were this close to setting you up!" "Yea, we have seen the way you guys look at each other, like last night at S-,"Greg paused at the still touchy subject for Sara, "I mean, the social services call." Chuckling Warrick let out the breath he was holding, "Well, I'm glad you guys approve! So, you know, I also adopted Linds, three years ago on her birthday, the day after I married Cath!" "Does this mean I still have to keep your secret, Warrick?" asked Sara as she walked to him. Bending down to her level, Warrick answered her, "Nope, my secrets out, Kiddo! Well, if you can please don't tell anyone not in this room, ok?" She nodded as everyone laughed. Warrick whispered in her ear, "But, I will keep your secret, so you can tell who you want, ok, kiddo." "Yea," was all she said as she hugged him and he picked her up. Clearing her throat, Catherine got everyone's attention again, "Uh, I have one more announcement, only Grissom knows though," she turned to Warrick, "Baby, please don't get mad at me for not telling you first, I had to figure out what I was going to do." Warrick, Sara, Nick, and Greg stared at her and nodded. "Well," Catherine began, "I'm pregnant, I just found out today." They looked at her with grins spreading across their faces and they all congratulated her and Warrick.

"Ok," Grissom said breaking up the hugs that were going around, "We need to get to work now. Sara, can you help me here in the lab tonight?" "Ok, Grissom!" she squealed as Warrick set her down. "Ok, for the happy couple," Grissom grinned at Warrick and Catherine holding a paper towards them, "put your strengths together for this double 419 in Henderson." "Later, guys!" they called back as they opened the door and walked out. "Oh, by the way, Cath I haven't had a chance to tell you. They found Sara's mom. She had the gun with her and everything, and she was muttering different things. They have her in a psychiatric prison, till we finish and there is a trial. Oh, and Griss only left Nick on the case to process the evidence."

Back in the lab, Grissom was still passing out assignments. "For our new level two CSI," Grissom said turning to Greg, "you get to go solo on a B and E." "Oh," Greg said as he took the paper. "Oh, Greg, did I mention it's at WLVU girls' dorm?" "No way!" Greg said excitedly as he started to walk fast to the door. "Behave yourself!" Grissom called down the hall after him. "What do ya got for me?" Nick asked. "Aren't you still working on a case?" Grissom asked as he glanced to Sara. "Oh, yea, I can't believe I almost forgot! I gotta go see if Mandy has my results yet, it should break the case," Nick said as he placed a kiss on top of Sara's head causing her to giggle. "And when you solve your case, get in touch with Greg and help him, just let him be lead," Grissom called after Nick. "You got it!" Nick called back.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Grissom took Sara's hand to lead her to his office, "Can you keep a secret, Sara?" "Yes," Sara said ready for another secret. "They think I can't tell, but I can, I knew Cath and Warrick were together. And I have a pretty big hunch that Nick and Mandy are together as well," he told her chuckling as he shut his door behind them. Sara giggled, then stopped and stared at him, "Can you teach me?" Her question caught him off guard, "T-teach you? Teach you what?" "Everything," she said flatly. It was strange; she felt this pull towards him, almost like the universe was telling her she was going to spend more time with him than the rest of his team, or Lindsey even. "I want you to teach me everything," Sara repeated. "Ok," was all he could say, he realized he was starting to care for this young girl, he knew he wanted to be there for her whenever she needed him. But how was that going to happen? "Ok, how bout we start with a tour of the lab? That way you can meet all the lab techs," Grissom asked as he knelt to her level. "Yes!" Sara said wrapping her arms around his neck and he picked her up. "Can we go see Nick and Mandy first?" Sara said with bright eyes. "We sure can. Hey, I have a plan!" Grissom said before whispering his plan in her ear.

Sara knocked on the door to the fingerprint lab, and looked over at Grissom around the corner just in earshot. Nick opened the door, "Hey, Sara, come meet my friend, Mandy!" "Hi," Sara said shyly from behind Nick. "Hi, Sara, Nick has been telling me how smart you are! Did you really finish that crossword puzzle in seven minutes and twenty five seconds and get them all, right?" Mandy asked her. "Yea! I do them all the time at home! I mean I did…" Sara looked down sadly. "Oh, Sara, I'm so sorry!" Mandy said wrapping her in a tight hug. Nick went over to them and put one arm around Mandy's shoulder and started rubbing Sara's back with the other. Nick saw a tear escape Mandy's eye and gently kissed it away and spoke softly to her, "It's ok, honey. She's safe now." Walking in the door, Grissom interrupted the sweet scene, "I saw that." "Oh, uh, Griss, uh, hi, didn't see you come in!" Nick stuttered as he backed up slightly. Chuckling Grissom spoke again, "Easy, Nick, you just confirmed my suspicions, I won't do anything I just wanted to be sure, that's why I sent Sara in by herself." Grinning slightly, Nick looked at Sara, who still had a few tears in her eyes, "You played us?" Shaking her head, Sara responded, "Not really, it really did make me sad thinking of doing crossword puzzles for Mommy to check. It just happened to work that way. I mean, I was just supposed to get you guys to admit you were together, with Grissom just outside the door." "Well, I'm glad you know, Grissom. But what now?" Mandy asked, still holding Sara. "Sara and I will keep your secret," Grissom stated, "but you do know you will have to tell, them eventually, Nick." "Yea, hey, I've got an idea! You guys can all come over to our house for a cookout Saturday! What do you think, hun?" Nick said turning to Mandy. "I think it's a great idea! Now, shoo, Nick. I do have work to do you know!" Mandy said pushing him out the door. "Ok, I'll go over some evidence in the layout room then, bye guys!" "So, Mandy, what do you do?" Sara asked the lab tech. "Well, I'm glad you asked, Sara, dear! Come here!" she pulled Sara up to see a print, "See this print?" Sara nodded. "Ok, now push that button. And then if this print is in any database my computer will tell me. And if it is, it will tell me who it is." "Cool!" Sara said. "Ready for our next stop, Sara?" Grissom asked. "Ok! Thanks, Mandy!" Sara said as she ran to grab Grissom's hand.

After Sara met all the lab techs and learning their jobs, Catherine and Warrick had returned with their evidence and had it in the layout room. "And this is the layout room, Sara, we spread out all the evidence we have here so we can get an overview of what happened," Grissom explained. Nodding Sara turned to look in the room, "Catherine! Warrick!" She ran to them. "Hey, Sara, girl!" Warrick greeted her. As they talked, Nick came in to see Grissom. "Oh, hey Griss! I'm heading over to see if Greg needs any help. Evidence proves that Sara's mother did in fact kill her father, so in case she wouldn't be able to testify the evidence does for her," Nick informed him. "Thanks Nick. Oh, and do me a favor, well two actually, make sure Greg understands I did make him lead, but subtly make sure he behaves himself," Grissom asked worried about the complaints he might get about his playboy like CSI. Walking down the hall, Nick chuckled, "You got it, Griss!"

_**(A/N: So, was it good? was it bad? please tell me! and come back to see what secret will be reaveled next as a result of Sara entering their lives!)**_


	4. New Family!

_**(A/N: Hey, I'm back! Again I own none of the CSI characters. thanks for your reviews! I'm not as happy with this chapter because less of it wrote itself but I hope you like it! Enjoy!)**_

The next few days passed quickly, with Sara staying at the Willows-Brown house during the day and hanging out with Grissom at night. Soon it was Friday night. "Gris!" Sara squealed as she ran to hug him. "Sara Girl!" Grissom picked her ups swinging her around into a hug. "Guess what, Gris," Sara said from his hip. "What?" Grissom asked her grinning. Sara pointed to Nick, grinning, "We are going to Nicky's house tomorrow!" "That's right, Beautiful! I can't wait till you guys, come over," Nick said. Setting Sara down, Grissom spoke, "Sara, go to my office I will meet you in there." "Ok!" Sara said before she kissed the team's cheeks and ran off to Grissom's office. "She is really falling perfectly into our little family," Catherine observed. "Yea, even in the short time she has been here she has changed all of our lives, including yours, Grissom!" Greg chuckled. "It's true, Greg. I want to protect her, from any more horrors she might come to see. If its ok with you guys, I want to make sure she can stay with us. Guys, I-I want to be her father; I want to adopt her," Grissom told his team. "That's great, Gris!" Warrick told his friend. Everyone agreed. "Thanks, guys," Grissom said honestly, "Now, Warrick, Cath, you still have to finish your case, right?" Seeing them nod and head to the DNA lab to check on their results, Grissom turned to Nick and Greg, "Boys? Have you finished your B&E at the girl's dorm?" "We shall get right on finishing that!" Greg said nodding to Nick and walking out of the break room door. "Later, Gris!" Nick said following Greg.

Grissom leaned against his office door watching Sara as she was coloring, her crayons and coloring books spread across the floor along with some of his forensic journals. Chuckling Grissom asked, "I send you to be alone for seven minutes and you get into my drawer especially for you and spread it all over my floor!" "Gris!" Sara yelled as she crashed into his waiting arms. "Hey, sweetie!" Grissom said hoisting her on his hip and stepping very carefully around her mess to his desk. "Know what I was doing?" Sara asked, a slight twinkle in her eyes, as Grissom sat down and put her on his lap. "What's that?" Grissom asked her. Jumping down from his lap, Sara pointed out her work. "Cath, Warrick, Greg and Nicky, see their teddies?" Sara asked indicating the stuffed bears they each got her resembling them. Seeing Grissom nod once, Sara continued, "This on the floor is their cases, I'm doing paperwork. Like you!" Sara squealed and jumped back into his lap and hugged him. "Sara, Sweetie? Can I ask you a question? Or more?" Grissom asked running his fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. Sara looked at him worried placing a small hand on his bearded face, "Are you ok, Gris?" Smiling down at the child, Grissom spoke, "I'm fine, sweetheart." Satisfied with his answer Sara complied with his request. "I want you to be safe. I don't want to risk losing you. I want to teach you everything you want me to teach you," pausing to make sure she was looking at him, Grissom continued, "Sara would you like me to adopt you? Will you be my daughter, my little Butterfly?" Sara looked at him unsure, almost scared. "You would be my daddy? Like my first daddy?" Sara whimpered slightly. "No, never! I would never harm even a hair on your head, my child!" Grissom informed her. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, "Promise?" "I promise, also I will protect you always," Grissom promised. "Forever 'n' ever?" Sara asked hopeful leaning back from him. "Forever and ever AND always," Grissom answered, "That is, if it's ok with you?" "YES!" Sara squealed again, wrapping her tiny arms back around his neck. "I'm glad!" he whispered in her ear.

Several hours later, Sara was curled up on Grissom's couch, asleep with her four teddies. "Aww…" Catherine whispered as she followed Warrick into Grissom's office, "Our double 419: the evidence led us to a murder-suicide. The husband was beyond depressed, he even left a note about his debt and how he did not want to leave that to his wife so he killed her, and then obviously he killed himself." "Hence the murder-suicide, Cath," her husband chuckled at her as he handed the case file to Grissom. "Thanks, guys," Grissom grinned. "If you will, help the guys. They called me a few hours ago, just after Sara went to sleep and informed me their B&E has now become a homicide: their lead suspect has just turned up dead," he added. "Don't worry Gris, with the four of us on the case we shall have it solved by morning," Catherine assured him as she began to drag Warrick out the door. "I know you will!" Grissom responded while rounding the corner of his desk and walking over to sit with Sara, who was stirring slightly. Pulling her into his lap and rocking her, Grissom held her close, whispering, "Shh… Butterfly, I'm here don't worry you are safe." Opening her brown eyes to look into Grissom's blue ones, Sara cuddled closer to him, "Gris? I was thinking: Can I call you Daddy?" Unable to hide it, a huge grin spread across Grissom's face, "Of course, Butterfly!" Grissom held her close again and Sara fell asleep again still holding her teddies in Grissom's lap.

Just before shift was over, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg, having solved the case, walked into Grissom's office to give him the case folder, only to find him asleep with Sara. "Look at them!" Nick said smiling as he reached forward to wake them up. "Wait!" Catherine said grabbing his arm. Pulling out her phone, Catherine snapped a picture of the sleeping pair. Looking at each of the boys in turn, seriousness written all over her face, "No one sees this picture, no one knows about this picture. If, when I give it to him, he wants to share it, he can, but not us!" The trio nodded their heads in understanding. "Good," Catherine said before turning to Grissom, "Gil? Shift is almost over, and we solved the case. It's time to get up, so we can go to Nicky's house." Grissom slowly opened his eyes, sighing at being disturbed when he was sleeping. Standing carefully so as not to wake Sara or drop any of the bears, Grissom whispered, "Ok, I'm up. Cath, may I have Sara's car seat put in my car?" "I got it, Gris," Warrick said. "I take it she agreed?" Nick grinned. Smiling back, Grissom looked down at Sara, "Yes, Nick, Sara is legally going to be my daughter. She will never be taken away from us, ever." "That great, Gris!" Greg said leaning down to kiss Sara's forehead. "So, ready for a party?" Nick asked as they walked to their cars. "Let's go!" Catherine, Greg and Warrick said getting into their cars. "Where's Mandy? I told her to meet me right after work," Nick asked looking around. Grissom chuckled, "About an hour ago, Mandy came into my office sort of freaking out, something about the house not being clean enough or something. I told her if she could work for another half hour, wrap up whatever she was working on, I would let her go home a little early." "Oh," Nick said with an understanding smile, "Well, thanks Gris, but I think she forgot we 'car pool' every day." Grissom chuckled again, tossing Nick his car keys having already buckled Sara in, "Come on, take us, we'll be your 'car pool'." "Alright, Gris," Nick grinned," Let's go!"

Halfway to Nick's house, Sara woke up, "Hi, Nicky! Hi, Daddy! Are we going to your house now, Nicky?" "We sure are, Beautiful! Mandy is finishing cleaning up for us," Nick informed her pretending not to notice her calling Grissom "Daddy". "Yay! I get to see, Mandy!" the young brunette squealed from her car seat. "Warrick is no longer following us," Nick observed. "It's alright you gave him directions. He is probably going to pick up Linds," Grissom assured him. "Lindsey's coming too?" Sara squealed at the thought of her best friend being there. "Of course, Sar, both you and Lindsey are the greatest six year olds I know!" Nick grinned. Sara grinned back. "Sara, would you like to read?" Grissom asked her handing her a book he got just for her. "Yea! Do you want me to read to you?" Sara asked looking between Nick and Grissom. "I would love to hear you read, Sara!" Nick told her.

Sara had finished the book when Nick pulled into his drive way, Catherine, Greg and now Warrick, who finally caught up with them, right after him. "Mandy, Linds, Mandy, Linds," Sara chanted to herself unsure of who she wanted to see more as Grissom chuckled unbuckling her. "Linds!" Sara yelled the moment she saw her, as both girls' feet touched the ground. "Sara!" Lindsey yelled back as she raced to her best friend. "Nicky, time to party!" both girls yelled as they crashed into his legs. Picking them up on either side of him, Nick chuckled, "Sure is girls! Ready to see my house? Follow me guys."

Nick deposited the giggling girls with their dads, after opening the door. Pausing he looked at his team, as if to say watch this.

Grinning Nick started to sing, "Oh Mandy well,  
You came and you gave without taking,  
But I sent you away.  
Oh, Mandy well,  
You kissed me and stopped me from shaking,  
And I need you today.  
Oh, Mandy!"

Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Lindsey just stared at him. Still smiling Nick spoke, "We have company!" "Coming!" Mandy called. As she came around the corner, Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Lindsey's jaws dropped. Wrapping an arm around his wife, who took Sara into a hug, Nick looked at the four smiling, "You know you can talk anytime." "Well," Catherine began, "Mandy, we knew you were married because of your ring, but I know, I had no idea, you were married to Nick!" Mandy giggled, "Well, we've been married for almost five years." "You mean you guys were married before you even came to CSI, Mandy?" Greg asked. "Yep, Greggo, my wonderful wife, Mandy Alyssa Webster-Stokes," Nick said kissing Mandy's cheek. Mandy called into the kitchen, "Toby! Come here!" "You have a kid too?" Lindsey asked. Even Grissom and Sara were shocked at this, Sara shooting a confused look to Nick from Mandy's hip. A dark haired boy of about fifteen came around the corner holding a three year old with light brown hair down to the middle of her back. "Finally!" the boy spoke, "I was wondering when we would get to me you all. I'm Toby." "Hi!" the girl waved to the team. "Where you married before and we didn't know about it or, what Nicky?" Catherine asked. "Bryon Tobias Stokes is my nephew, the short version is about five years ago he and my brother, Scott, were not getting along very well so he came to stay with me for a summer, and never left! And this," Nick said taking the small girl and tickling her, "Is Lea Mae Webster-Stokes my little girl! She will answer to Le, Lea, or even Lea Mae. Won't you, Baby Girl!" _**(A/N: If it helps I see Toby, as Drew Torres from Degrassi (Luke Bilyk) and Lea Mae as a much younger version of Jessica Baker, with brown hair not red, from Cheaper by the Dozen (Liliana Mumy).) **_"Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you bro. I mean I kept my own wife and daughter from you," Warrick told him. Suddenly a smile spread across Catherine's face. "What's so funny, Cath?" Greg asked when her realized she was staring at him. "Well, what's your secret?" Catherine asked him. Greg chuckled shaking his head. "Oh, come on! Cath's got a point, Greggo!" Nick said smiling, "I have a secret family, Cath and Warrick are secretly married, Grissom's gonna be a father. You gotta have one!" "I swear I don't have one!" Greg told them. Everyone except Sara laughed. Greg pretend to pout. Sara walked over to Greg who knelt down in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sara kissed Greg's cheek and slightly glared at everyone else, "It's ok, Greggy, I believe you!" "Well, thank you, Beautiful!" Greg said, making everyone laugh again.

_**(A/N: So how was it? Let me know! Till next time!)**_


	5. No Longer an SOS

**(A/N: I'm back! Unfortunately, I still don't own CSI just Toby and Lea Mae. I'm going to start skipping weeks, months, years (not yet but probably eventually!), ect. (in the time line) in order to hit important parts of Sara's new life. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry, I think its a bit shorter than the others.)**

Since Grissom had adopted her and eventually he had to do field work again, Sara's routine changed. During the day, Sara would go home with her new daddy and sleep or sometimes watch TV or read even while he slept. At night, Sara and Lindsey started to go to Nick's house so they could be watched by Toby, who already watched, Lea Mae at night, usually he enjoyed the company and conversations he could start with the brilliant brunette, not to mention what he got paid as a babysitter. (Some nights were easier than others for him!) This was not one of those nights.

It was eleven o'clock. Lea Mae had fallen down the stairs and stubbed her toe, scraped her knee, and hit her elbow, her funny bone where it tingles. Toby could not get her to calm down so he could help her. Lindsey and Sara were certainly not helping matters. Earlier, before Lea Mae fell, Toby had given the three girls one Ho-Ho each. When he took Lea Mae to clean all the chocolate and crème off of her hands and face, Lindsey and Sara found where Toby had put it and finished off the box, a total of four and a half Ho-Ho's each eaten by two six year olds.

"Lindsey! Sara! Please quit running around me! Lea Mae is hurt, ok? Please stop!" the fifteen year old cried. Sara stopped in front of him and started talking fast, "Do you have any more Ho-Ho's, maybe a chocolate bar? Ohh… Pixy-Stix! Huh? Do ya?" Using her stopping to his advantage, he grabbed her, "Sorry, Sara, It's for your own good. Here use your energy to see if you can help, Lea." Again Sara talked fast, "Ok, I'll try! Lea, look at me. You're ok," Sara tried. _Ok, now to catch Lindsey,_ Toby thought. "Lindsey, come here!" Toby called, "Please sit down for just a moment." Giving up, Toby pulled out his phone and called the one person he was sure could help him.

"Stokes," Toby heard Nick say into the phone. "Hey, Uncle Nick," Toby said a little nervously. "Hey Tobes! What's up?" Nick asked him. "I need some help," Toby admitted. Nick chuckled slightly, "What's the problem?" "Well," Toby began before talking faster, "You see I gave the girls each a Ho-Ho, so when I went to clean up Lea, Sara and Linds found the box and finished them off, so now I'm trying to figure out how to fix their sugar highs and help Lea who fell down the stairs, and I can't get her to calm down to help her. What do I do Uncle Nick?" Nick couldn't help but smile a little picturing Sara and Lindsey hyped up on sugar and stressing out Toby. "Ok, listen to the whole thing before you begin," Nick began, "Now, you will give your phone to Lea and I will talk to her, then get three plastic cups of milk, set them on the table by the couch, take Sara and Linds, put them on the couch, take Lea over there place her between them, hand them each a cup, and then tell me when that's done." "Alright here's Lea she is still crying, here Peaches, it's Daddy," Toby said by calling her by the nickname he gave her for her love of peaches and handing her the phone.

Five minutes later, Toby had the girls sitting on the couch with their milk. "Uncle Nick? Are you still there?" Toby said holding the phone back up to his ear, hearing slight chuckling. "Um, yea, sorry Tobes, I'm here, I could hear you trying to reason with the girls through the phone," Nick said. "Ok, now, what? I don't think they will stay here for long," Toby said. "Put me on speaker phone," Nick said and after hearing a chorus of "Hi, Daddy!" and "Hi, Nicky!" he continued, "Hi, girls are you having fun with Toby?" "Yes," they replied. "Good, now get comfortable, ok," Nick said as Toby covered the girls with a blanket. "Ok, are we ready?" Nick asked. "Yes," the four said to the phone. Nick started to sing "That's How Country Boys Roll".

By the time he finished singing, the girls were more than calm, they had fallen asleep and had finished their milk. "Your smart Uncle Nick," Toby said fighting a yawn. "Not my first rodeo, kid. It always worked for you especially when you first came to live with me. It calmed you down especially when you talked about your dad. Now, I got to get back to work, ok, Bud?" Nick said. "Thanks, Uncle Nick," Toby said fighting another yawn. "Anytime, Bud. Now, get some sleep, Mandy and I will be back in the morning," Nick said with a smile. "Ok, night, Uncle Nick," Toby said. "Night, Tobes."

At 8 in the morning, Nick and Mandy pulled up to their house with Warrick and Grissom close behind in their cars. "Yea, Toby called me around eleven," Nick told them chuckling, "Apparently Lindz and Sara had found where Toby had put up the box of Ho-Ho's and finished them off sending them racing around the house on a sugar high, while Lea had fallen, she wasn't hurt too bad but he couldn't get her to calm down. So, I talked to her while Toby got Sara and Linds on the couch with milk then Lea, and I sang to them putting them to sleep." "Well, he certainly knew who to call for help," Warrick laughed.

"Aww," they heard Mandy say when she walked around the corner to the living room. "What's up, Mands?" Nick asked her. They followed her and found Toby sleeping in a chair with Sara curled up in his left arm and Lindsey in his right, with Lea Mae in the middle with a blanket wrapped around the girls and covering Toby as well.

Nick bent down and picked up Lea, who woke up slightly, "Hey, Le!" "Hi, Daddy," Lea whispered before she fell back asleep in his arms. Sara and Lindsey began to wake up from the noise, "Hi!" "Hey, Sar, Linds, did you girls have a good time with Toby?" Grissom asked as he picked up Sara and Warrick picked up Lindsey. "Yea, Daddy! Toby gave us Ho-Hos!" Sara said as Lindsey agreed. Grissom chuckled, "I also heard you girls finished the box and ran circles around Toby!" "Maybe," Lindsey said as she shared a look with Sara. "Nicky sang to us!" Sara said pointing to Nick. "From a ball and a glove to them fallin' in love They do everythin' heart and soul That's how country boys roll," Sara and Lindsey sang with Nick joining in. "Good job, girls!" Nick chuckled. "Well, I need to get some sleep, and I know they do too. Let's go home, ok, Sara?" Grissom said turning to her. "Ok, Daddy!" Sara said turning and blowing everyone a kiss and sending one specifically to Toby. "Bye, guys!" they called as they walked out the door.

**(A/N: Well, how was it? It was kinda just a filler, cause I wanted to put Toby and Lea in it. Suggestions are always welcome, like for example Catherine and Warrick's baby: boy? Girl? Multiple? Names? Or anything else. I need ideas! Please help me!)**


	6. Starting School for the First Time

**(A/N: Hey, guys! heres chapter 6. I dont own CSI or any of it characters, just Toby and Lea Mae. Enjoy!)**

Grissom was holding his daughter's hand as they walked up the steps to the school she would start in a few weeks. "Daddy?" Sara looked up at him. "Yes, my little butterfly," Grissom responded. "Why are we here? I mean, why are we here now and not in a few weeks?" Sara questioned. "Well, Sara, when I tried to enroll you in school, I had to tell them you haven't gone to school before but you are very smart for you age. They told me they want to give you a little test just to see what you know and then they will put you in a class," Grissom explained. "Oh, ok," Sara said.

A half hour later, the principal walked out of the classroom where Sara was, "Mr. Grissom?" Grissom closed his forensics journal and stood from his seat, "Ah, Mr. Jones. Please it's just Grissom." "Grissom, first I want you to know, your daughter is very smart," Mr. Jones told him. "From the first time my team and I met her, she was very brave, then we learned just how smart she is," Grissom told him proudly. "Well, Grissom, I am recommending Sara skip a few grades and start this school year as a third grader," Mr. Jones said. "Wow! My six year old daughter is going to be in third grade!" Grissom awed his pride clearly showing. "What grade is Lindsey in, Daddy?" Grissom and Mr. Jones looked back to the classroom door to find Sara poking her head out and a woman behind her.

"Come here, Sara," Grissom said. When Sara ran to him and he picked her up, Grissom placed her on his hip, "Well, Sara, Lindsey is going to be in class with other six year olds." "And?" Sara prompted. "And she will be a first grader and you are going to be in third grade," Grissom finished. "What?" Sara almost screamed tears starting to form in her eyes, "Lindsey is my best friend! We are the same age! And we won't be in the same grade? I don't know anybody but Lindsey! What am I going to do, Daddy?" Grissom had been preparing his answer since he learned they wanted to test her. Grissom spoke softly with pride in his voice, "You, my little butterfly, will be your charming little self. You are very smart, so this is a big deal. You will still see Lindsey before and after school, and at night at Nicky's house. You will ace every subject. You will be your caring, brave, and kind self. And you will make plenty of friends. Right?" Grissom was smiling at her waiting for her answer as she bit her bottom lip. A small grin slowly formed on the brunettes face, "Yea, I'll be brave, Daddy. And I'll do everything else too. I'll try to ace all my subjects. But what if Lindsey gets mad at me for being in a higher grade than her?" Sara asked sadly.

Grissom kissed her forehead, "Lindsey will be very proud of you, after all you are best friends." "Your right, Daddy. Who will my teacher be?" Sara asked. Mr. Jones stepped forward, "Sara, you will be in Miss Gates class, she has other gifted students. So, will I see you in a few weeks, right?" The young man smiled at her. "Yes, Mr. Jones! I'll be here with Lindsey Willows! Daddy, I need school stuff!" Sara spoke excitedly. Mr. Jones chuckled and handed Grissom a paper, "This is a list of all the school supplies she will need." "Thanks. Let's go shopping, Butterfly," Grissom chuckled as he waved to Mr. Jones and his secretary and walked out the door holding Sara.

In the car Sara was bouncing all around in her seat, "Daddy, can we call ever'body for help? Please? Please? Please?" Grissom chuckled at her and passed his phone back to her, "I guess, give them a call." "Yay!" Sara squealed as she scrolled though the contacts on the phone. "Willows." Sara heard Catherine say though the phone. "Hi, Cath!" Sara called. "Hey, Sara girl, did you call to talk to Linds?" Catherine asked. "Yea, well, no, I mean kinda, I guess. I want you, Linds, and Warrick and everybody really to help me and Daddy shop for school stuff at," Sara looked up at Grissom in question who mouthed 'The mall'. "The mall," Sara finished. "Yea, sounds fun, Linds needs some more stuff anyway. Hey, want us to pick up Jim, Greg, and the Doc on our way?" the redhead asked. "Yea! Daddy, Cath's gonna bring Jimmy, Greggy, and Ally!" Sara squealed. "We will see you there ok, Sara?" Catherine giggled. "Ok, now I gotta call Nicky! See ya, Cath!" Sara said before hanging up and calling Nick's number. "Stokes." "Nicky!" Sara squealed into the speaker. "Hey, Sar, what's new?" Nick asked. "School shopping! And you, Mandy, Toby and Lea are gonna meet us at the mall!" Sara giggled. "Well, we don't have to be anywhere today, so yes, ma'am! Besides, Tobes needs a few more things any way so we will meet you there, see ya soon, Little Moon," Nick said using their ritualistic good-bye. "In a few, Kazoo," Sara ended the good-bye, with a giggle before hanging up. "They are all coming! To the mall, Daddy!" Sara squealed.

Ten minutes later Grissom pulled into a parking space at the mall. "Look, Daddy! They are over there!" Sara said pointing to their friends on the sidewalk waving at the pair, as she got out of the car. "Sara!" Grissom said grabbing the brunettes arm as she was about to run to them. "You know better than to run across the street and not look for cars, and when it's busy, or could be busy, you know you must wait for me or whoever is with you!" Sara looked down at her short brown cowboy boots her hands twisting behind her back, "Sorry, Daddy." "Your forgiven, now let's go see everybody." Grissom said taking her hand.

"Linds!" Sara squealed when they reached the group. "Sara!" Lindsey squealed back as she hugged Sara. "Hey, Sara, you are rockin' those boots. Love it!" Nick said with a wink. "She rarely wears any other pair of shoes, Nick. She really likes them. Thanks for getting them for her," Grissom said. "No prob!" Nick said back. "Cath? When will Linds have a new brother or sister?" Sara asked gently resting her small hand on Catherine's five months pregnant belly. "Just four more months and the baby will be here, Sar," Warrick told her. "Cool!" Sara and Lindsey said together. "Hey, Sara!" Jim and Doc said from behind her in case she didn't see them before. "Jimmy! Ally!" Sara squealed as she hugged Doc and was picked up by Jim. "I can't believe you let her call you that!" Catherine said with a chuckle. "What?" Doc said as he looked at Sara, "She's cute! She can call me what she wants." "Too cute!" Jim added with a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok," Grissom chuckled, "It's time for an announcement! Sara, would you like to do the honors? After all it is your announcement." Sara beamed, "I am going to be the only six year old in third grade!" "Congratulations, Sara girl!" Mandy said as everyone else congratulated her as well. "Cool, Sara. But when will we see each other?" Lindsey asked a little saddened by the news. Sara was prepared because Grissom already answered the same question. Sara hugged Lindsey tightly, "We will still see each other at night at Nicky's house and before and after school." Lindsey nodded thinking about Sara's answer, and a smile spread across her face, "And you can help me if I ever get stuck on homework!" Everyone laughed.

One week later, 6 in the morning

"They were good," Toby whispered to Grissom and Warrick, as he held a sleeping, yet holding him tight, Lea, "Gris, after Lindsey and Peaches fell asleep, Sara and I had a conversation about electricity. Her comments were very insightful for a six year old. And they are only putting her in the third grade? Man, She should be in my grade!" Grissom chuckled as he went to Sara, and Warrick went to Lindsey. "Time to go, Butterfly, today is your first day of school. We have to get home to get all of your school things together," Grissom told Sara as she woke up. "Come on, Linds! I know you're not a morning person but we have to get your stuff together yo' momma is waiting at the house!" Warrick pleaded to Lindsey who refused to wake up but decided to reach up to him with her eyes still closed. "Fine," Warrick chuckled as he picked up the blonde. "I have to get ready for school myself, but if you like I will check on them both at lunch since their school is connected to mine. They both have teachers I had, and they liked me, so it shouldn't be a problem," Toby offered as he readjusted Lea causing her to whine in protest and hold him tighter. "Thanks, Tobes. I appreciate it," Warrick said. "Me too," Grissom agreed, then added, "Is Lea ok?" "Oh, she will be fine, she just had a nightmare. When that happens, she tends to get really clingy. Shh, Peaches, its ok, Mommy and Daddy will be here soon," Toby said as he began to rock her, "Uncle Nick and Aunt Mandy are on their way, right?" Grissom smiled, "They wanted us to tell you they would be home right after a quick stop at the grocery store." "Good, they never spend more than twenty minutes in a grocery store. However, if they went to a shoe store they would be gone for hours," Toby told them. "Why is that, Tobes?" Warrick asked as he gathered all of Lindsey's things. "Because Aunt Mandy like shoes, but Uncle Nick he will try on every style of cowboy boot twice or more!" Toby explained. Warrick just laughed. "Well, I will see you later, Warrick, Lindsey, Toby, and Lea," Grissom said as he rested his hand on Lea's head when he said her name, "Hold on, Sara, go see if you can wake Lindsey up and go play with something in the living room for a moment, ok?" "Ok! Come on, Linds!" Sara said as she grabbed Lindsey's hand and pulled her toward the living room, causing Lindsey to groan. "Now, may I see Lea, Toby?" Grissom asked. Toby passed Lea to him confused. Warrick was concerned, "What's going on, Gris?" Grissom touched her forehead again, "Does she feel warm to you, Warrick?" Warrick reached and felt her forehead as well. "She does, Gris!" Warrick turned to Toby, "Where to you keep your thermometer?" "Upstairs bathroom," Toby said pointing to the stairs. Grissom found a chair and sat down with Lea in his lap, "Can you get me a blanket for her?" "Here," Toby said handing him Lea's Mickey blanket. "Found it!" Warrick said bringing the thermometer and taking her temperature. "Toby, call Nick and Mandy," Grissom told him. Toby did as he was told while Warrick checked on Sara and Lindsey.

"Gwissom?" Lea whimpered slightly waking up. "Hey, Ladybug," Grissom whispered to her using his nickname for her and smoothing her hair down. "Gwis? I don't feel vewy good," Lea told him. "What doesn't feel good?" Grissom asked. "My tummy, it hurts, like I gonna frow up," Lea told him, tears starting to fall down her face. "It's ok," Grissom said to her before turning away from her, "Toby? Did you get Nick or Mandy on the phone? Bring it to me and please bring a bucket incase Lea throws up." "I don't know, Uncle Nick they won't tell me!" Toby said into the phone, "Here's, Gris." "Nicky? Hi, are you guys close? Well, if you don't have anything for her here you may need to bring some Children's Tylenol or something similar. Warrick and I were about to leave when I noticed Lea's head felt warm. We took her temperature and she has a 99.9 temp. And she just woke up a moment ago and told me her stomach hurts like she is going to throw up. It's ok, I've got her," Grissom said into the phone. "I want Daddy," Lea said crying and trying to curl herself tighter next to Grissom. "Yes, she said she wants you but just make sure you get the Tylenol, ok? See you in a few. Bye. Your Mommy and Daddy are almost here, Ladybug," Grissom said wrapping her tighter in the blanket so she would be more comfortable.

Five minutes later, Nick and Mandy ran in the house. "Measure it out, Mands," Nick was telling Mandy. "Where is she, Warrick?" Mandy asked him. "Over here, keep playing girls," Warrick said leading them to their daughter. "Hey, Princess," Nick said as he took Lea from Grissom. "Here drink this," Mandy said holding the small cup of medicine for Lea to drink. "Don't feel good, Daddy," Lea whispered through her tears as she tucked her head into his neck and grabbed his shirt collar tight. "I know, Baby Girl," Nick whispered gently swaying back and forth. "I think she should be ok, guys," Warrick said, "Me 'n' Cath have been though several sicknesses for Linds. But really I would say if she is still not feeling well later maybe take her to the immediate care just to be safe, ya know?" "Yea, thanks guys, I mean, yea Toby's been sick before but we have only had him since he was ten," Mandy explained. "She will be fine," Grissom said, "Feel better, Ladybug." "Now, we have to go, I can pick the Toby up after the girls get out if you need me to, ok? Just let me know," Grissom told them. "Thanks, Gris, Warrick. We will let you know how she is doing later," Nick told them as they left with Sara and Lindsey.

**(A/N: What did you think? Lea will be ok, or is there something more to this fever and nausea? How will Sara, Lindsey, and Toby's school day go? What will Sara think of the experience, especially as a third grader? Cath is having a boy or girl? And who in the lab is betting on what for her? Come back and find out! And Review please!)**


	7. That First Day of School

**(A/N: I'm back! I'm really startin to love this story, it's fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

"Come on, Daddy! Hurry or I will be late for my first day!" Sara cried jumping up and down. She was already dressed in her red t-shirt, knee length denim skirt and cowboy boots, and had her blue with a big purple butterfly messenger bag backpack filled. Grissom looked up from making her lunch to the clock. "Sara," he chuckled, "Your school doesn't start for another fifty-five minutes, and it only takes ten minutes for us to get there! "I know! Let's hurry!" Sara called. Grissom laughed and rolled his eyes, "Note to self: teach Sara the concept of time!" "I know time!" Sara said sticking her bottom lip out in protest. "Come on, Butterfly!" Grissom said handing Sara her backpack matching lunch box filled with her favorite foods: ham and cheese cubes with orange slices and pretzel sticks. Once they were in the car Grissom turned to her, "I would like to meet your teacher this morning, and maybe talk to her a little." "Ok, Daddy," Sara said still bouncing from excitement.

Ten minutes later, Grissom pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Let's go, Sara!" Grissom said as he got out and walked around to open her door. When he opened her door, Sara shrank against the seat. "I can't," the brunette said in a small voice. "You can, you're a brave young girl; do you want me to stay with you till you are comfortable?" Grissom asked. "I can be brave for you, Daddy," Sara said clutching his hand tight as they walked inside. "Hello," Grissom said to the secretary, "May I talk with Sara's teacher, Miss Gates?" "Sure," she said smiling at Grissom and then Sara, "Her classroom is down this hall fourth door on the right." "Thank you," Grissom responded as he led Sara down the hall. Grissom knocked on the door. "Hello? Is this Miss Gates classroom?" he asked when he didn't see anyone in the room. "Yes? I'm Miss Gates," a slender woman in her early thirties responded as she backed out of a closet. "Ah, hello, my name is Gil Grissom, and this is my daughter, Sara, she's in your class," Grissom told her. Miss Gates looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, but the only Sara I have is Sara Sidle, I don't have a Sara Grissom." Now, Sara looked confused, "I'm not Sara Grissom! I'm Sara Sidle." "I'm sorry?" Miss Gates questioned looking at Grissom. Grissom couldn't help but crack a smile at the girls' confusion, "I'm sorry. See I adopted Sara and she kept her last name." "Oh," Miss Gates giggled, "I see! So you are only six years old, Sara?" "Yea, I can do hard crossword puzzles!" Sara said. "I'm impressed, I'm glad I got to meet you Mr. Grissom, especially since you are the father of the genius in my class. I'm a little worried about this year, not necessarily for Sara, but… Sorry it's fine," Miss Gates said realizing she was rambling. "No, please, if it could involve Sara please tell me, and please call me Gil," Grissom told her as Sara found her seat and started to get everything set up at her desk. "Well, first please, call me Jane, anyway, you see, this year I have the Trips in my class. They are the kids of Milo Mondy who owns the Alto Casino. I have heard they are spoiled and get whatever they want. And I don't really know why I worried about them being in my class, I just am," Jane sighed. "Here," Grissom said getting his card out and handing it to her, "If there is ever a problem with Sara, or you just need to talk please give me a call. Sorry, but if I don't head back home now I may not make it, I'm so tired. The night shift at the crime lab will do that to you." Grissom chuckled. "Thank you, Gil, it's almost time for the other kids to get here anyway," Jane said. Grissom turned to leave before turning back to Jane, "Sorry one more thing, I think you should know, please, watch Sara, she has never really been to school before." "Ok, Gil," Jane giggled to the worried father, "Sara will be fine." "Thank you, bye, Butterfly!" Grissom said unprepared for the crash that hit him less than fifteen seconds later. "Bye, Daddy," Sara said hugging him tight, "Love ya bunches!" "Love ya bunches!" Grissom replied as he walked out the door.

In fifteen minutes, the class had arrived and the bell rang for class to start. "Hello, class! My name is Miss Jane Gates. You may call me Miss Jane or Miss Gates. Now, to introduce yourself to the class, I want you to write what you can and draw your story, tell us who you are and you will tell us in front of the class today. If you have a question raise your hand and I will come help you, here's some construction paper, pick a color and pass it on, use your pencils, crayons, colored pencils whatever you want to use. You may begin," Jane said to them.

For the next half hour you could hear things like: "Can I borrow your Blue?" "You draw really good." And they just chatted as they worked. When that half hour was over, Jane got up in front of the class again, "Okay, class we are going to start your presentations, let's start up here in the front left with Tara, Tammy, and Tyler Mondy." The three kids, the boy wearing a kids suit and the girls wearing too fancy dresses, got up from their chairs and set up their pictures and faced the class. Tyler decided to be the spokesperson for them, "Hello, my name is Tyler, and these are my sisters Tammy and Tara. We are the Trips. Our dad owns The Alto Casino. And he will get us anything we ask for. So will Mom. Thank you." Tyler bowed while his sisters curtsied and they walked back to their seats. "Thank you, Trips. Sara Sidle will you get up there and present?" Jane asked.

"Ok," Sara said as she got up, "My story is kinda long but I will make it as short as possible." Sara adjusted her pictures of the team, Toby, Lea, and Lindsey before she turned back to the class. "Hi, my name is Sara Sidle. First, I am six years old. My story starts this summer. This summer my daddy was looking for me so I hid. He started hitting Mommy," Sara looked down and whispered, "She shot him. A while later I heard people talking, and this redheaded lady found me, Catherine," Sara pointed to the picture she drew of Catherine, "She took me home, and I met her daughter, Lindsey," Sara pointed to Lindsey, "Then I met Warrick, we had a powdered sugar fight and it got in his fluffy hair! Next, I met Nicky and Greggy! Nicky is from Texas, got me these boots. Greggy is like a kid! They all work the night shift CSI team run by Gilbert Grissom. He adopted me! He's my Daddy! Then I met Mandy, she is a fingerprint lab tech. This," Sara pointed to Toby, "is Toby he is Nicky's nephew. And this is Nicky's daughter Lea Mae. That is my family and my story!" Sara giggled and curtsied just because as she walked back to her seat.

Sara wasn't sure but she thought she saw the Trips make a face at a scared looking boy. The boy raised his hand, he sort of looked sick too, "Miss Jane? I don't feel so good. Can you take me to the nurse?" "You really need my help finding it, James?" she asked. "I can find it, but I'm dizzy, and I think I'm gonna throw up," James said. "Ok," Jane said as she got up to help James, "Everyone talk quietly, I will be back soon."

When Jane had left, Sara asked, "Is he going to be ok?" "Oh, James, will be fine," Tammy said in a mocking voice. "He is just doing what we told him to do," Tara sneered. "Why?" Sara asked. "Because we need to talk to you, Freak!" Tyler said. "Yea, you are such a Liar, and a Freak," Tara sneered again. "You were not adopted by a night shift CSI team, and your boots are terrible," Tammy said. "Who are you to say such things?" Sara questioned. "We," Tyler said gesturing to himself and his sisters, "are the King and Queens of First, Second, and now Third grade, everyone does what we say. Right?" He asked the class and everyone nodded in reply. "Anyone want to give Sara "the warning"?" The Trips asked. A girl with blonde braids next to Sara tapped her shoulder, "You better listen to them and not tell anybody or they will beat you, Sara. Believe me, I know." The girl raised her pant leg to reveal a tiny scar that wouldn't be noticed unless it was pointed out. "Quiet everyone, Miss Jane is coming back!" Tara said.

"I'm back," Jane sighed as she walked in the room, "Sorry I hope James gets better, I heard last year he had to go to the nurse so many times. His parents should take him to the doctor to see what wrong." "Ok now where were we? Ah, yes, Julie Scott," Jane said turning to the blonde with braids. "Ok," Julie said as she got to the front, "my name is Julie, I'm eight, and I have 4 little siblings. The youngest are Tommy and Tony; they are three. Then Elaine and Maggie are five. My mommy is a Black Jack dealer at the Tangiers and my daddy walks around the Tangiers and makes sure everyone is happy. My grandpa is friends with Sam Braun, he owns the Tangiers. Thank you."

"Thank you, Julie," Jane said as she began to turn to the next student. Just then there was a knock at the door as it opened, "Miss Jane? May I come in?" "Toby? Of course!" Jane told him, "Class this is Toby Stokes I had him in my class several years ago." Sara had tears forming in her eyes since the conversation with the Trips she ran to Toby, "TOBY!" When she crashes into him and he picked her up, he spoke, "Hey Sara!" Then her tears began to fall. "Hey whats wrong?" "I don't like third grade, Toby," she whispered. "Whatever is wrong, you can face it, you are the strongest child I know," he whispered back. "Your right, Toby!" Sara said before spinning in his arms to face the Trips. "I AM NOT A LIAR! This is Toby, he is Nicky's nephew, his uncle bought me these boots, and I love them! AND I AM NOT A FREAK, I'm just smart. And you will not control me! You will not control anyone else I won't let you! Not even James!" Julie got up and stood next to Sara and Toby, "And you can leave me alone too." "What have they said?" Jane asked. "They call themselves the king and queens of first second and now third grade. They told me James said he was sick because they told him to. They torcher anyone who doesn't listen to them, see look at Julie leg they did that last year, right?" Sara explained. "Yea," Julie said showing her scar again. All the students gained confidence and sold out the Trips. And Jane took them to the principal's office for threatening Sara and threatening and injuring students in the past. When she returned Toby said he had to go see Lindsey while he still had time.

Toby was walking down the hall. "I'm proud of Sara," he said to himself. "Ah, here's Lindsey's class," he said as he knocked on the door and entered. "Hello, Mrs. Miller? Can I come in?" The forty year old woman looked up from the story she was reading to the class, "Well if it isn't Byron Tobias Stokes! Please come in!" "Toby!" Lindsey squealed and ran to him and hugged him. "Hey Linds, how's first grade?" Toby asked her. "I love it, Toby! Everyone is nice, and it's fun!" Lindsey told him. "I'm glad!" Toby chuckled. After hanging out for a few more minutes, Toby hugged Lindsey once more, "I gotta go so I can get something to eat before heading to my next class ok, Linds? I'll see you after school." "Ok, go eat! See ya later!" Lindsey told him as she watched him leave.

Toby got to his locker and pulled out his new history notebook, so he would be ready, and started walking to his class merging into the crowd. "Toby! Toby!" Toby turned to see his best friend since he moved in with Nick running up to him, "Hey, Zay!" "Hey, Tobe!" the redhead said reaching up to adjust the wide blue headband holding her long curly hair, "Missed ya at lunch, Tobe. Where were ya?" "Elementary building, Zaylee," Toby said as he admired her blue and yellow spaghetti strap summer like dress and yellow sandals. "Why the elementary building, Byron Tobias?" Zaylee asked him purposely using his full name because he used hers. "Sorry Zay. Well, first I have history with Mr. Magalo where you headed?" Toby asked. "I have Magalo too! We can sit together! Now, why the elementary building?" Zaylee reiterated her question looking at him sideways. "Remember when I told you I finally met Uncle Nick's work friends?" Zaylee nodded. "Well, Lindsey is a first grader and Sara is in third, I went to check on them, make sure they are ok," Toby said with a shrug. "Aww, Tobes, that's so sweet! Wait, I thought you said Sara and Lindsey are the same age?" Zaylee asked. "They are, see Sara never went to school so she was given a placement test, that little genius was placed in third grade. When I first got there she wasn't very happy. She was being bullied, poor girl. But then she stood up to the kids, now the rest of the third graders love her, she has many new friends. Lindsey loves first grade as well. After school I'm gonna go with Gris, he texted me said he was gonna pick me 'n' the girls up to go visit Lea in the hospital," Toby told her. "Oh, no! Poor, Le. What's wrong?" Zaylee asked about the little girl that had a special place in her own heart. "I don't know but they say she will be ok, you can come visit if you like, I text you later, when I know more," Toby told her. "Ok, those seats aren't taken let's sit there," Zaylee said.

**(A/N: So, few things: One, yes, Lea is sick enough to be in the hospital but don't worry she will be fine, and be happy with the attention she will get ****. Two, I have introduced some new characters, what do you think of them? Three, I am unsure but I'm seriously thinking about the connection that was created between Grissom and Sara's teacher, should I dive into it? Four, I still love suggestions! Hope I haven't driven you away from this story yet I mean its tryin to write itself again. Yay! Lol)**


End file.
